Harry Potter and the Battle of Souls
by The Goat
Summary: The final chapter in the battle between Harry Potter and Tom Riddle. Harry must find a way to destroy the Horcruxes, keep his friends safe, and fulfill his destiny by facing Voldemort. After the events of his 6th year, Harry can't help but feel that his
1. Chapter 1: The Long Awaited Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**The Long-Awaited Birthday**

**A **dense fog lay over the houses of Privet Drive. The weather had been extremely bleak for months, and tonight was no different. The usual dark, black night was now a depressing gray, a change which ironically brought with it an increased sense of fear. The windows on the street were all pitch black, the occupants having gone to bed hours before. Everything from the cold air, to the soft grass was still.

Harry Potter lay in his bed in Number Four Privet Drive, his soft breathing barely audible over the roar of his cousin Dudley. Several worn books lay spread out on the floor, amongst used quills, bottles of ink, and owl pellets. The light from the street made eerie shadows on the walls and ceiling. Suddenly, one of the shadows moved. It began gliding towards the bed as though it had a mind of its own. It stopped at the foot of the bed, content with its new place in the room. Slowly, a figure rose out the shadow, a quiet, rattling hiss issuing from what was once a mouth. It leaned over the helpless young man lying motionless on the sheets and began to reach for his throat.

A dazzling white light filled the room as a magnificent stag erupted from the wand in Harry's hand. The stag charged the Dementor and engulfed it in dazzling light. There was an ear piercing scream as the stag collapsed and vanished, taking the Dementor with it. Harry sat up in bed, a calm look in his bright green eyes. He could hear footsteps coming from the hall, and he braced himself for the impact. Sure enough, his Uncle Vernon came crashing into his room, cane in hand.

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON!" he screamed.

"Nothing Uncle Vernon, go back to sleep." Replied Harry, smoothly.

"Nothing? What do you mean 'Nothing'?" asked Uncle Vernon "I just heard an explosion, and then there was an awful scream."

"It was nothing Uncle Vernon, I was just practicing and I got a little overzealous and scared Hedwig."

"What do you mean practicing? I thought you weren't allowed to do any… _magic_ … outside of that bloody school of yours." Uncle Vernon looked confused, a look which suited him well.

"I'm not allowed to do magic until I come of age. Today is my seventeenth birthday, not that you'd remember, and I am now 'of age.' So, I may use magic as I please." Responded Harry with more than a little irritation.

Normally, Uncle Vernon would have been furious with Harry for speaking in such a forceful and rude manner, let alone speaking at all. Instead, he had a wide grin on his face.

"If you've come of age, then that means you are no longer safe here." Said Uncle Vernon, "That means we no longer have to tolerate your ungrateful, worthless and unnatural presence any longer!"

Uncle Vernon seemed to be deep in thought, a look of pure ecstasy on his face. Harry was not surprised, however. He had expected to be thrown out no later then midnight and hadn't bothered to unpack too much when he had returned from Hogwarts. Before his Uncle could say another word, Harry had gotten up and had begun to pack up all of his worldly possessions. Uncle Vernon seemed to come out of his trance once Harry got up.

"You can stay until breakfast, but I want you out of this house before I finish my first cup of coffee, understood?" asked Uncle Vernon.

"Yeah," said Harry, "I figured you'd say that, so I already have a ride coming. They should be here any minute now."

Sure enough, there was soon a knock at the door. Harry had just finished packing up his trunk and rushed down the stairs. Harry opened the door to find Mr. Weasley smiling at him.

"Hello Harry, are you ready to go?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"For once in my life, I'm as ready to leave physically as I am mentally." Harry said. "I'll be right back with my things, wait here."

Mr. Weasley was about to come in, but listened to Harry when he saw Mr. Dursley come down the stairs with a look of pure hatred on his face. While Harry ran up to his room, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Dursley stood downstairs in total silence. When Harry returned, he couldn't help but laugh at the vast contrast between the two men. There was Uncle Vernon standing with his arms crossed, his face purple with anger. Mr. Weasley, on the other hand, seemed pleasantly content and was lightly rocking on his feet. Harry rushed down the stairs, thinking it was best to leave before Uncle Vernon exploded. As Harry was just about to leave Privet Drive forever, he realized that Mr. Weasley and Uncle Vernon were still staring each other down.

"Mr. Weasley? I'm ready to go when you are."

"Just wait a minute Harry. There are a few things I'd like to say to your Uncle." Said Mr. Weasley, his voice cold and harsh

Harry was surprised, and so did it seem was Uncle Vernon. Mr. Weasley loved muggles more than any other wizard Harry knew and he had always tried to befriend the Dursley's. It seemed like Mr. Weasley was done being civil.

"Mr. Dursley, I have always treated you with respect and kindness because you took Harry into your home. I was always willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, but you have struck my last nerve. I have heard horrible stories about you and your wretched family for six years." Said Mr. Weasley. His voice was calm, but his eyes were shooting daggers as he continued. "I turned a blind eye because of the protection you unintentionally gave to Harry and because of the hope I had that you would see in him what everyone in our world does. I was sorely disappointed. Harry sent his owl two weeks ago to ask me to come and get him tonight. When I got his owl, I thought that he must be joking. I couldn't imagine how anyone could throw out there own flesh and blood, especially on their birthday!"

"I-I-I told him that he could stay for breakfast" responded Vernon, Harry could hear his voice shaking.

"That one statement solidifies my opinion of you. The fact that you think that would even be acceptable in a civilized world is appalling. I have to say that I am glad that Harry asked me to come and fetch him. For now I see you for what you truly are, a pathetic excuse for a human being. I would be proud to call Harry my son and I pity you for never taking advantage of the many opportunities you had to do just that. Good bye… Dursley." And with that, Mr. Weasley turned and followed Harry down the drive.

Harry was utterly shocked at what he had just witnessed. He had always thought Mr. Weasley was slightly naïve for trying to change Uncle Vernon, but now he realized that it was not naivety but hope. It was hope that allowed Mr. Weasley to hold his tongue and his hand for 6 years, and it was hope that Harry needed. Harry also had to agree with him, not just that the Dursleys were scum, but that he would be proud to have Mr. Weasley call him son. With that thought in mind, Harry grabbed on to Mr. Weasley's arm as he apparated to the Burrow.

When Harry felt the ground under his feet again, he was in front of his second favorite building in the world, and looking at his first favorite family. The Weasleys were all there along with Fleur and Hermione, who could clearly be seen among the sea of red hair. Before Harry could even catch his breath, it was quickly squeezed out of him as he was pulled into a big hug. After a few minutes of laughter, Mrs. Weasley led them all into the house. Once inside, Harry was surrounded by candles, streamers, and banners with messages like "Happy 17th Birthday Harry!" and "You're free!" He couldn't help but smile as he looked around at all of the hard work everyone had put in to make his birthday special.

"Thank you…everyone." He managed to say.

Harry wanted to say more, but he really couldn't explain how much this all meant to him. Not just the decorations or the food, but just being with them and feeling like he was home. Everyone seemed to understand his feelings, however, so they just smiled. Mrs. Weasley had prepared a wonderful breakfast full of Harry's favorite things and had made enough for an army. Harry was grateful though because he hadn't had much to eat with Dudley's diet still in full swing. He felt a twinge of sadness as he thought of Privet Drive, but it was immediately replaced by the knowledge that he would never have to return, a fact which was starting to sink in.

After breakfast, everyone helped with the dishes, except for Harry whom everyone insisted stay seated. As he watched everyone work together, he couldn't help but imagine what it would have been like to grow up with a real family and what it would be like to have one of his own.

This thought startled Harry. He had always looked forward to the future with uncertainty. In a world at war, no one's fate was certain, especially not for the "Boy Who Lived." Ever since leaving Hogwarts, he had been thinking more and more about the future. Dumbledore's death had made Harry think about his own life and the death that lay before him. Harry knew that in the end, he could meet the same fate as Dumbledore. But when he thought of Dumbledore, and all the people he loved for that matter, he felt confident that he would succeed. He didn't know why, but as things seemed to get darker he became more resolved and more hopeful. Dumbledore had always believed in Harry, even when he didn't believe in himself. After Dumbledore died, Harry decided to start believing no matter how hopeless things became. He thought that it was the least he could do for the man who gave him everything to give him a future.

Harry was brought back to his senses by Ginny gently shaking him. Everyone was done cleaning and had started to gather the presents for Harry. Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table with Ginny and looking at Harry with amusement.

"You looked kind of in a daze. What were you thinking about?" asked Ginny.

"I was just thinking about the future" Harry said.

He looked over at Ginny as he said this, but realized what he was doing and became very interested in twiddling his thumbs. This caused Ginny to giggle and Hermione to smile, Ron just seemed to be curious about what Harry found so fascinating about his thumbs. Harry was saved from any questioning by the rest of the Weasleys returning with mounds of gifts.

Harry started with the gifts from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They had given him a new sweater and some of Mrs. Weasley's treacle tart. Bill and Fleur gave him a very nice traveling cloak that was very warm and very light. Harry received another cloak from Charlie, but his was made from dragon's hide. Fred and George said that they'd give him their present later, and Ron and Hermione both gave Harry books. Hermione's books were about defensive spells, while Ron's were about advanced hexes and jinxes. Last came Ginny's present. She handed Harry a small box wrapped in red paper. Harry opened it and found a golden pocket watch. Harry opened it up and his heart skipped a beat. On the inside of the cover was a picture of him and Ginny. They were holding each other close and smiling. After a few moments, Harry noticed the watch itself. It was the same as a normal watch, except for a fourth hand that had the label 'Ginny' on it. Above the numbers around the edges were the four words: Happy, Sad, Safe, and Danger. Right now, the hand was pointing at Happy.

Harry looked up at Ginny and didn't know what to say. He reached over and hugged her close. He could smell her as he held her close and decided to let go before his emotions ran away with him. When he looked back at everyone else, they were all smiling. He also noticed that there was one more present that he hadn't noticed before. It was a long thin box and it said 'From all of us.' Harry opened it up to find a long strip of highly polished metal. He picked it up, and it immediately began to glow. Harry watched as his own name was written in golden letters across the strip. Once his name was written, Mrs. Weasley reached out and took it from him. Harry watched as she walked over to the Weasley clock and placed his name among the rest. It immediately shot to 'Mortal Peril' and everyone laughed. Once the laughter had died down, Mr. Weasley stood up from his chair.

"Harry, we are so glad to have you here. You are now of age and free to make your own choices. We are all confident that you will make the right ones. You have had so much pain and suffering your whole life, and we are glad to take away some of that pain, even if it isn't much. Harry, you were a gifted boy who has become an amazing man. I am proud to have you as a part of this family, and I want you to know that wherever you go, you can always call this place home. We are all proud of you and privileged to know you. Welcome home son."

Harry felt tears in his eyes as everyone repeated Mr. Weasley. He had never had a real home or a real family, and now he had both. For once in his life, Harry felt like he truly was home.


	2. Chapter 2: Change of Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Change of plans**

The next morning, Harry awoke to the sound of Ron's bedroom door being slowly opened. He sat perfectly still and listened intently to the soft footsteps approaching his camp bed. Harry had been dreaming about the wonderful day he had spent with the Weasleys, still worried that it had been a dream. Now, he was ready for action. Tightening his grip on his wand, he opened his eyes and looked at the pair of bunny slippers before him.

Ginny jumped as Harry let out a very loud laugh. She had obviously thought he was asleep and was surprised by his sudden movement. Harry stood and helped Ginny off of the floor. He paused for a moment, cradling her in his arms, but quickly placed her back on her feet. Ginny had a broad grin on her face, but she quickly hid it as Ron gave a loud grunt. Ginny pointed to the door and Harry nodded his agreement. They both crept quietly out into the silent hall. Ginny proceeded down the stairs and into the kitchen, Harry at her heals.

Once they were downstairs, Ginny put a kettle on the stove to make some tea. While she was running around the kitchen getting cups, Harry took a seat and began to watch her. He missed her, and this was the first time he had been alone with her since they broke up. Trying to distract himself, he began to think about his presents. This didn't help though because his mind kept falling on Ginny's watch. He knew why she had given it to him, and he knew that it was the same reason why she had come to get him this morning. Ginny obviously still wanted to be with Harry, but, as much as he wanted to be with her, he had to nip this in the bud. He decided that now was as good a time as any. When they were both seated, Harry began.

"Ginny, that was an amazing gift. I didn't know what to say, and I still don't. You don't know how much it means to me." He said.

"Harry, of course I know how much it means to you, that's why I got it for you. That's why you didn't have to say anything, I knew you'd like it."

"I know. I just wanted to say thanks, I really do love it."

"I'm glad." Ginny responded with a large grin, "It took me most of the vacation to make, and I even had to get help from Hermione, Mum, and Fred and George. It was worth it though, just for the look in your eyes."

Harry smiled back. He knew what she was thinking because he was thinking the same thing. He couldn't help but like Ginny, and she was the same when it came to him. He wanted nothing more than to ask her out again right then, but he knew he couldn't get her hopes up. No matter how difficult it was, he had to reaffirm his decision. He knew this year would be dangerous for him, and he didn't want to involve her. Harry could feel his grin dropping as he thought of all of the horrible things that could happen to her.

Ginny must have noticed his sudden change of mood because she said "Harry Potter, what's wrong? You aren't thinking about Voldemort are you? Why do you think I got you the watch? Why do you think Mum and Dad put your name on the Clock? Why do you think everyone is trying to help? I'll tell you why, because we're not going to let you do this alone. We're here for you and we'll do anything in our power to make your life easier."

"I won't let you come along Ginny. I already told you, I can't risk it. I know you want to help, but you can't be with me. I appreciate your help, but I have to do this alone. I couldn't stand the thought of anyone else I love dying."

"What about Ron and Hermione?" Harry looked at Ginny with shock, "They already told me that they're going along. How can you let them go but not me? Haven't I proved myself? Don't I have just as much reason to go as anyone else? I've taken away every excuse you could have for not letting me go with you, and Ron and Hermione agree with me. I should be there with you."

Harry stood up and looked down into Ginny's eyes, his gaze penetrating her thoughts. "I can't let you come. It's different with Ron and Hermione. They've been with me for six years through many dangers. They know what they're risking and they can handle themselves. Plus they can watch out for each other."

"And who's going to be watching your back Harry? Who's going to be there for you? You may not have noticed, but Ron and Hermione are drifting away from you and closer together. And I may not have been with you for the past six years, but I've been through plenty. I was at the Ministry and I was there at Hogwarts last year. Can you remember who was in the Chamber five years ago? They may know what they're getting into, but not like you and I do. I've seen Tom Riddle, I've been possessed by Voldemort. You and I _know_ more than anyone else. That's why you need me. You said it yourself, it's different. I know you feel it too. This isn't just some fling, this is more."

Harry was torn. In one hand he didn't want to endanger Ginny anymore than necessary, and in the other he knew he didn't want her anywhere but by his side. Ginny was right, he had felt it too. It was like everything Dumbledore had said and more. It was love.

Harry could feel his resolve breaking down as he looked into Ginny's eyes. She had always been able to read him like a book. He hadn't noticed before, but when they had dated, she had always known what he was feeling. He knew there was no getting around it. She was right, he had to let her come.

"Alright, you can go too." he finally said.

Ginny jumped at him and hugged him tightly. "I didn't think you'd let me come. I can't believe it."

Harry pulled her away and sat her back down in her chair. He was glad that she was happy and he hoped he had made the right decision. Now he had to explain everything to her.

"Ginny, before anything else, I have to explain a few things to you. Firstly, there are some conditions that you must agree to before you join us. If you are going to come with us, you must obey every order I give. This means that if I tell you to leave me and save yourself, you will do so. You will not hesitate or try to save me as well. You will leave me. Do you agree?"

Ginny paused for a moment, and Harry could tell that the battle in her mind was the one in his on the night that Dumbledore said the same words.

Eventually, Ginny nodded, "Of course Harry, whatever it takes."

Harry couldn't help but melt at the look in her eyes. He could see them burning with passion and love. Harry had to take a moment to reorganize his thoughts before he began to tell her about his lessons with Dumbledore and anything else he thought may be important.

After telling Ginny about Voldemort's history, the horcruxes, the prophecy, and Dumbledore's death, he waited for Ginny to absorb it all.

"So that means that you have to face Volemort in the end?" she asked with a note of sadness in her voice.

"It doesn't mean I _have_ to do anything." Responded Harry, "I thought the same thing when Dumbledore told me, but he explained it to me. I don't have to face Voldemort, but I am going to. I need to face him. Even if I had never heard the prophecy, I would face him. All the prophecy means is that I have the tools to face Voldemort, and that is enough for me."

Ginny smiled at this. "I'm glad we're on the same page then. Like I've said before, I always knew you'd never be able to stop until you'd finished him off, and like everyone else has said before, you're a great wizard Harry. I've never doubted you, and I'm glad that now you don't either."

Harry couldn't help but smile. He hadn't really known Ginny until three years ago, but now it felt like they knew each other better than he knew Ron or Hermione. When he looked at Ginny, everything just made sense, life became easy, and all his worries just melted away.

"Harry, you've got that dazed look on your face again," came Ginny's voice, "I'm the one who should be dazed. I still can't believe you're letting me come. I really didn't think you'd listen to anything I said or did."

"Ginny, there was nothing you could have said or done that would have changed my mind." Harry paused at the confused look on Ginny's face "I am letting you come against all of my better judgment. My mind is screaming at me to keep you safe and push you away, but my heart is telling me what I already know. The safest place for you is right next to me. I am letting you come because I need you to come. I love you Ginny, and love is all I need right now."

Ginny looked like she was about to burst. Tears were beginning to for in her eyes. She seemed unsure of what to do, so Harry action. He took her into his arms, and kissed her like he had that first time.

The feeling was electric. Harry could feel it in his toes. Ginny held onto him tightly and ran her hands through his hair before pulling away. This time however, Harry did not look around for approval. Instead, he rested his head on Ginny's shoulder and let their feelings wash over them.

Harry glanced up just as the rest of the Weasley's walked into the kitchen, Hermione and Fleur in tow. All of them were beaming at the couple still standing there, locked in each other's arms. Harry smiled back and gently let go of Ginny and took her back to the table. Everyone else joined them, the girls giggling and the boys clapping Harry on the back.

As Mrs. Weasley began cooking, Harry started to think about everything that had happened so far, and what was to come. He was starting to feel much better about this year. There was darkness on the horizon, but things were off to a good start. He had had his first real birthday and he was looking forward to a year of freedom. True, there would be difficulties ahead, but he would have his friends with him and he would have Ginny, _his_ Ginny, with him every step of the way.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Gifts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Unexpected Gifts**

Mrs. Weasley was just setting the table for lunch when she screamed. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were the first to reach the kitchen and were also the first to see why she screamed. Three birds had flown in through the window. Two of them were fairly large tawny owls, but it was the third that was so surprising. There, sitting on the table between the porridge and the bacon was a phoenix. For a split second, Harry thought that it was Fawkes, but then he noticed that this phoenix was much leaner and taller.

"Who do you think it could be from?" asked Ron.

"I've no idea, but it has something tied to its leg." responded Hermione.

For once, Hermione wasn't quite right. The phoenix had two extremely large packages and one smaller envelope. No one seemed to know what to do until the phoenix let out one clear note. Immediately, Harry felt an intense wave of calm come over him. Although he always felt this when he heard phoenix song, there was something else in the note that he couldn't quite explain. When he heard the note, he almost felt like he understood what the phoenix was saying. For some odd reason, Harry felt like the phoenix was calling to him. In response, he began to approach the beautiful bird.

"Harry, what are you doing? We don't know who this bird is from or who those packages are for." said Hermione, her voice slightly shaky.

"Don't worry Hermione, I doubt there's anything dangerous in those packages." said Ron, rolling his eyes at Hermione's paranoia.

"I'm more worried about the bird." replied Hermione, "You all are used to Fawkes, but phoenixes are mythical creatures and can be dangerous."

"It's ok Hermione." said Harry, and, seeing her look of doubt, added "Trust me, I can just tell. I could feel it when it sang."

As everyone held their breath, Harry reached out and began petting the phoenix. The phoenix nodded its head in approval and held out its leg to allow Harry to remove the packages. Harry did so and was surprised at how heavy they were, but then he remembered how Fawkes had once carried Ron, Ginny, and him out of the Chamber of Secrets. Once he had removed the last package, he was surprised when the phoenix didn't leave. Instead, the bird looked at Harry expectantly, its eyes twinkling.

Harry decided that the phoenix must be waiting for some kind of response to whatever was in the envelope, so he opened it. Inside, he found a note rapped around a small bottle which seemed to be filled with fog. He unrolled the note and read:

**Dear Harry,**

**I hope that I left this world having done what I needed to do. I also hope that you understand how much I, among many others love you. You were almost like the son I never had. As I said to you once, no one has watched you as I have or tried to protect you as I have. Know that I did all of this for you, not for the world or the prophecy, but for you. I know that you may feel that you were cheated out of another loved one, but I have never left you and never will leave you. Death is merely the next great adventure, and you know how much you and I both like an adventure. These are my parting gifts to you. I know that they will aid you in your quest. I trust that you will use them well and that you will have all the help you may need. I have only one regret Harry, and that is that I will never be able to watch you grow old and have many more adventures after Tom Riddle has left this world for good. I believe in you Harry, and, as a dying request, please promise me and everyone else you love that you will never doubt yourself again.**

**Your Man Through and Through,**

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

**P.S. The bottle, as you may have already guessed, contains a memory which will explain everything not in this letter. I have also given you my pensieve and a few dozen of my own memories. Please use them well.**

Harry was slightly shocked, but not all together surprised. He had always related phoenixes with Dumbledore and couldn't have thought of anyone else who would have sent him one. He was however curious as to why Dumbledore would have sent a phoenix other than Fawkes. Harry didn't think that Fawkes was any more noticeable than this phoenix, and he knew that Fawkes couldn't be intercepted. However, he assumed that the memory would answer these questions along with the hundreds of others running through his head.

Harry and the others looked away from the phoenix and realized that the two owls were still sitting on the table looking rather impatient. Mrs. Weasley quickly removed the envelopes from their legs and gave them each an owl treat. They quickly flapped there wings and flew out of the open window, the phoenix still sitting serenely.

"Here Ginny, Hermione these letters are for you." said Mrs. Weasley handing each their respective envelope. "Let's open them before Albus distracts us again."

"I almost forgot about my O.W.L. test scores." said Ginny, quickly tearing open her envelope. "Cross your fingers."

Everyone waited in silence as Ginny read through her scores. Harry's nervousness was quickly replaced with pure joy as a smile spread across Ginny's beautiful face. She ran to Harry and jumped into his open arms. He gave her a quick kiss and then took the letter from her hand. He looked down at the scores:

Transfiguration: E

History of Magic: A

Ancient Runes: A

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O

Herbology: E

Charms: O

Potions: E

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Harry kissed Ginny once again as he handed the letter over to Hermione and Ron, who both congratulated Ginny. When the letter finally got to Mrs. Weasley, she wrapped both Ginny and Harry in a tight hug, tears in her eyes. After everyone had calmed down, Hermione opened her letter to find that it was also from Hogwarts. Her envelope held a badge and a letter, both of which made it clear that she was the new head girl. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all exchanged looks of understanding before faking celebration in front of Mrs. Weasley. All of them knew that they would have to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that they were not going to attend Hogwarts. They also now realized that they would have to inform McGonagall before the first of September. Both tasks would have to wait for a later date, seeing as the phoenix was still staring at them in anticipation.

After they had finished congratulating Hermione, Harry picked up the pensieve and brought it into the living room. While he was walking between the kitchen and the living room, he heard several pops as the rest of the Weasleys and Fleur returned from work for a quick lunch. All of them looked shocked to see the phoenix. Noticing their confused looks, Harry quickly filled them in on the last hour's events and asked them to follow him into the living room. Once everyone was seated around the pensieve, Harry extinguished the lights. He removed the top of the crystal bottle that had come with the letter and poured the contents into the basin. Once all of the contents were emptied, he stirred the foggy substance with his wand and waited.

Out of the gaseous liquid rose the form of Albus Dumbledore. He smiled around at them all and Harry couldn't help but smile as he looked at the memory of his mentor. Everyone sat in silence as the memory of Dumbledore began to speak.

"Hello Harry, and friends I assume. I have too much to tell you in a letter, and I thought this would be the best method for what I have to tell you. I am about to tell you a secret which must be heavily guarded. I am speaking of the ancient magic and myth surrounding phoenixes. Harry, have you ever wondered how a phoenix is born? I know that you have seen Fawkes die and be reborn in my very office, but you have never seen one _born_." Dumbledore paused, giving Harry time to realize that was correct. "I am not surprised because it is one of the rarest events on this earth. As is such, there are very few good records of a phoenix's birth. However, there is only one record of how a phoenix is created, and that record sits before you. After I reveal how a phoenix is born, you must destroy this memory so that the secret remains safe. Having said that, I believe you are ready to hear what I have to say.

"Phoenixes are created when a wizard dies and is bound to another wizard through unwavering loyalty and unconditional love. Both wizards must also be exceptionally powerful. Once one of the wizards dies, he is born again from fire as a phoenix. This is what happened with Fawkes, who happened to be a dear friend of mine who was killed by the Dark Wizard Grindelwald many years ago." Dumbledore's image briefly paused, remembering his friend. "Fawkes was bound to me and has helped me ever since. Since I have died, I am sure that he has left and passed on to that mysterious beyond which awaits us all. Now, you may be wondering why I am telling you all this. All of you that is except Harry."

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement before Dumbledore continued.

"I have always seen Harry as the son that I never had, and he has returned my sentiments with love and loyalty. He proved this when he summoned Fawkes to him in his second year. Since then, our bond has only grown stronger, as has Harry's magical prowess. Although he has not honed his powers as I had through years of training and experience, it is obvious to me that he is a more powerful wizard than I ever was." Everyone in the room gasped at this information as Dumbledore continued, "When I die, I will become a phoenix. I was made sure of this the night that I made this memory. Harry and I had been talking about his vacation and he told me about his private conversation with the Minister. I believe Scrimgeor described him as 'Dumbledore's man through and through,' which Harry affirmed."

Harry blushed as everyone smiled at him, including the memory of Dumbledore. He tried to ignore their eyes as he stared at the floating image in front of him who had begun to speak again.

"Because of his unwavering loyalty and unconditional love, Harry has helped me to be reborn as a phoenix. In fact, if I am not mistaken, I am right now sitting on the back of Harry's chair."

Everyone, including Harry, turned to see that the phoenix now perched on the back of Harry's chair. Everything suddenly made sense. The look on Dumbledore's face when Harry had told him about Scrimgeor and the phoenix Harry had thought he had imagined coming out of Dumbledore's grave. It all made sense. He also noticed the phoenix's eyes for the first time. He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed the eyes that had always brought him so much comfort and inspiration. He reached out and began to stroke Dumbledore, who gave a cry of satisfaction. Harry could have been mistaken, but he thought Dumbledore was saying thank you.

"Harry, now that we have been reunited, you must understand what it means to have a phoenix. Phoenixes are extremely useful and intelligent because they are simply an animal form of the former wizard. You may also have noticed that my cry is not the same as Fawkes' cry. This is because you alone can understand me because of the magical bond we share, just as I could understand Fawkes. At first, you will have to get used to it, but in time it will be as simple as English, or Parseltongue in your case." said Dumbledore. Smiling, he added, "I am so happy that I will be able to see you again, and I hope that I can assist you in anyway possible. It has been a pleasure knowing you, and I will see you on the other side."

With that, the memory of Dumbledore gave a wink, bowed, and vanished. Harry stared dumbfounded at the pensieve. He was still trying to absorb everything that had happened that day. Suddenly, he was brought back from his thoughts by Dumbledore poking his shoulder. He let out a soft note and Harry remembered that he had to destroy the memory. He put his wand into the pensieve and removed the memory, then he put it into the bottle which he promptly smashed. Dumbledore let out a note of approval and then flew over to Ginny, who began to pet him.

"Harry," said Ginny, "do you know what this means? Not only is Dumbledore back to help, but he can also guide us!"

"Guide you, what do you mean?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Harry shot a nervous glance at Ginny who returned an apologetic smile. He looked at all of the Weasleys' confused faces and took a deep breath. It had already been an eventful day, and now it was proving to only become more so. It was better now than never he decided. They deserved to know, and the longer they waited, the harder it would be. Harry felt his mouth go dry as he thought of how to begin. Just then, Dumbledore flew over and sang a soft song in his ear. Harry felt himself filled with confidence and knew what to say. The Weasleys would accept what he had to say. He couldn't help smiling as he realized just how much brighter the future already looked with Dumbledore back at his side.


	4. Chapter 4: Unusual Lessons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Unusual Lessons**

Harry couldn't remember the Burrow ever being as quiet as it was the week after Dumbledore had arrived. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hardly spoke to Harry or Hermione, and didn't even seem to notice Ron or Ginny. He knew that they were more shocked than mad, and he really couldn't blame them. They were feeling the same worry and fear that he felt when Ron and Hermione had told him that they were coming. They weren't being ridiculous, they were being parents. Harry felt guilty for putting this worry on their shoulders, but Ginny kept assuring him that they would accept it eventually. Ron agreed and said that the best idea was to wait for them to bring it up again. Harry and Hermione agreed, trusting Ron's experience. The days crept by slowly and were very uneventful. Bill and Fleur popped in and out, preparing for the wedding, and Ron and Harry passed their apparition tests. Harry often felt the urge to talk with Mrs. Weasley, but then he would remember Ron's advice and wait for her to be ready. Sure enough, after one week, Mrs. Weasley readdressed the issue while everyone was having a quiet dinner.

"Your father and I have been talking about your… quest, for lack of a better word, and we have decided that we will trust your decisions. You all are adults, whether we like it or not," this caused Ginny to look up, at which Mrs. Weasley responded, "Yes, even you Ginny. You may be my baby girl, but you have gone through more than most witches your age, as have you Ron. You all have grown up so fast, and we couldn't be prouder. Now you just have to teach Fred and George."

At this, the whole table erupted in laughter, even Fred and George. Harry gave Mrs. Weasley an appreciative nod which she returned. He was glad that Mrs. Weasley still had a sense of humor in these dangerous times. As he looked around at the smiling faces around the table, he knew that times like these would be far and few in the coming months. For now though, Harry sat back and enjoyed the jokes, conversations, and debates going on around the table. His thoughts were disrupted when Ginny nudged him back to reality; apparently Mr. Weasley had been asking him a question.

"Thank you Ginny," he said, chuckling softly, "Now, Harry, do you mind if I ask exactly what your plans are for this mission?"

"Actually Mr. Weasley, I do mind," responded Harry, causing several mouths to drop, "It's not that I don't want you to know, it's just that it is safer for you not to know. You all are already in more danger than you deserve, mostly because of your involvement in the Order, but also because of me. I know that you all don't agree, but I know that your involvement with me puts you in the middle of this war. For that I'm sorry, but I know that you wouldn't have it any other way. With that in mind, we, meaning the four of us, have decided to tell you only what you need to know."

"Harry, you don't have to worry about us," said Mrs. Weasley, "We are here to help you."

"I know that, and that is another reason why I can't tell you anything else. If this isn't enough for you, just know that it was Dumbledore's idea to keep this as secret as possible," replied a very somber Harry.

"I expected as much Harry," said Mr. Weasley, "You have always been one to keep your burdens hidden, and that has always worried me. However, I trust in your decisions and I know that you have these three to remove some of that weight. I would like to help you prepare though, if I could."

"That would be great Mr. Weasley, I'm sure we could use all the help we can get. I've been talking to Dumbledore lately and looking through the things he gave me. Apparently, the memories that he gave me are what he calls "training sessions." I have an idea he meant, but we'll find out for sure tomorrow. We have two weeks before the wedding, and I figured that starting tomorrow would give us enough time."

"Well, in that case, we should all get to bed," said Mrs. Weasley, standing up to begin cleaning, "Any kind of training that involves Dumbledore will be no small ordeal, and your father and I have plenty to teach you. The next two weeks are going to be a lot of work, and I just hope you're all ready."

"Don't worry mum, we've been through enough to be ready for anything," responded Ginny with a smile.

With that, everyone began to slowly climb up the stairs to their respective rooms. Harry stopped at Ginny's room to give her a quick kiss good night and then continued up to Ron's room. The two teenagers changed and crawled into their beds in silence, falling asleep before their heads had hit the pillow.

Harry woke with a start to a dark and silent house. He had been having a dream about the night that Dumbledore had died, a dream that had caused him many sleepless nights that summer. He always felt a pang of guilt when he awoke from this dream. He guessed it was because he still felt guilty for Dumbledore's untimely death, but his guilt was slowly disappearing now that Dumbledore was with him. Remembering Dumbledore, Harry got up and decided to get an early start on his training. He stood up slowly and carefully began to pull some clothes from his trunk.

After dressing and collecting the pensieve and vials, Harry paused and turned to look at Ron. He had a brief urge to wake up his best friend, but decided against it. The coming weeks would be difficult, and Ron would need his sleep. Although this training would help his power grow, it would be nothing compared to how much he would grow. Harry worried for a moment about whether or not his best friend would lose the innocence that made him Ron. He shook his head and silently laughed at his own foolishness. Harry knew Ron would never grow up, not really. He sighed and crept out the door, silently shutting it behind him.

Harry quickly and carefully made his way down the stairs, being extra careful outside of Ginny's room. As he walked by her door, his heart skipped a beat when he heard her quietly call his name. He stood, frozen in place, waiting for a sound of movement. He couldn't help but smile when he realized that she must have been dreaming about him and talking in her sleep. As he continued his trek down the stairs, he prayed that she would never have to experience his dreams.

Once he reached the kitchen, he quickly wrote a note and left it on the table so that no one would worry. Then, he quickly walked out the door and towards the hidden fields behind the burrow where he had often played quidditch, away from muggle eyes. When he got there, he set the pensieve on an old stump and began to look at the vials. He now realized that the vials were numbered one through twenty eight. He assumed that this was the order that he was supposed to watch the "training sessions," but he was shocked that Dumbledore had taken the time to order them. Harry was constantly surprised at how prepared Dumbledore had been before he had died, but then again, it was Dumbledore.

Pushing these thoughts aside, Harry uncorked the first vial and poured the swirling contents into the pensieve. Slowly, the familiar figure of Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello Harry," began one of the greatest wizards of modern times, "I hope I find you in good health and good spirits. Before we begin, I need to tell you that this memory is not a training session. I made this memory to explain how this training will work. This will be a very different experience for you and may take some adjustment, but I am confident that you will be able to handle it. I know that you are used to viewing memories using the pensieve, but you will not be viewing these memories. Instead, you will be adding them to your own. I believe that this is the only way for you to learn the skills and spells that I need to teach you in the limited time that you have."

Harry sat open-mouthed and confused as he listened to Dumbledore's words. He quickly recovered his concentration and listened intently the tall, thin image before him.

"I don't know of anyone who has ever tried this before, so I think it is safe to say that no one has," said Dumbledore with a smile on his face, "It is easy to return your own memories to your head, but someone else's memories are an entirely different matter. You will want to reject these memories, because they did not come from your head. It will be difficult and maybe even…painful. I can't say for sure though. What I can say though is that I believe that you can do this. Of all the great wizards I have met, and I have met many, I have never met anyone who has displayed the will power, determination, and strength of character that you have in your short life. You are too humble to admit it to yourself, so that is why I am telling you.

"With that said, I think that we should begin your training. We will begin by removing and returning your own memories to your head. The spell to remove a memory is easily remembered, as it is _Pensivious_. This is a wordless spell and requires deep concentration. You begin by concentrating on a single memory. Next, you place your wand to your temple and mentally say the spell. You will start to feel the memory fade, and your natural reaction will be to hold on to it. Just relax and let the memory flow from your head. After you remove the memory, it will stick to your wand until you will it to release.

"Once you have removed the memory, you can put it back by simply putting your wand to your temple and concentrating on pulling the memory back into your head. We should practice this a few times before you try siphoning my memories. Once you think you are ready, begin practicing with the second vial, it contains the memory of a healing spell. I thought it would help you if the process did indeed cause you pain, and maybe in other ways" he finished with a wink.

Harry wanted to give him reassuring words, but then he remembered that it was only a memory. Instead, he concentrated on the clearest memory he could. The memory he chose was of the first time he kissed Ginny. He knew that this would be an easy memory to concentrate on, but it would be one that he would not easily part with. If he could truly do this, this memory would be the test.

Raising his wand to his temple, Harry steadied his breathing and his hand, his mind focused on that beautiful memory. He mentally spoke _Pensivious_ and immediately felt the memory begin to fade. Just as Dumbledore had said, Harry tried to pull it back. Catching himself, he let go and felt the memory slide out of his skull and onto his wand. The feeling sent a shiver down his spine, and he shook his head before looking at the long wisp of a memory hanging from his wand. He couldn't help but smile as he felt a surge of pride. He had done it on his first try. Now he was beginning to believe what everyone had told him. He was a great wizard and he was going to beat Voldemort.

Once again placing his wand to his temple, Harry willed the memory to return with all his being and felt it shoot back into his head with ease. Dumbledore had been right, returning the memory was simple. After several more attempts, Harry had mastered controlling his own memories and was beginning laugh at the nervousness he had been feeling. Realizing his error, he quickly stopped and reminded himself not to get cocky. He was about to attempt something that had never before been done. He needed to be smart and calm, not brash and overconfident. Calling upon the courage that had always served him well, he calmed his nerves with a thought.

He slowly uncorked the second vial and prodded the contents with his wand. As he pulled his wand out, the memory trailed, swaying gently in the morning breeze. Harry took a deep breath before he placed the tip of his wand to his temple. He concentrated as hard as he could, but at first he felt nothing. Slowly, he felt the memory begin to seep into his brain. The memory was swirling in and out of his skull, causing Harry to become dizzy. Remembering Dumbledore's words, Harry directed all of his energy and will power to pull the memory into his head. Suddenly, he felt the memory shoot into his brain, but this memory did not settle in with the rest. Instead, Harry felt as though the memory was ricocheting off the walls of his skull. His head felt like it was on fire, but he fought the pain. Harry was used to pain, whether it be physical, magical, or mental. This pain, however, combined all three. This pain was eerily familiar.

Harry suddenly realized why Dumbledore had been so sure that he could do this. This pain was nothing compared to the pain that he had felt on numerous occasions from his scar. With this realization came another sensation. This one driving away the pain and calming the memory, willing it to become a part of him. All at once, the pain was gone. Harry opened his eyes and felt the world come back into focus. He felt completely fine, but he also felt something new.

He turned his wand towards his face, as if willed to by some unknown force. He silently thought the spell he had just learned, _Remiedo Infinito_. He felt a powerful surge of magic flow through his arm and was blinded by a brilliant light from his wand. The light enveloped him and caused all of his nerve endings to almost tickle in pleasure. As the light grew in intensity, Harry felt his muscles unknotting, his bones becoming springier and more youthful, and his whole body healing inside and out. Once the light had subsided, he tried to blink his eyes to bring them back into focus. Frustrated, he removed his glasses and began to rub his eyes. He opened them back up and stopped before he could put his glasses back on. His jaw dropped and he looked around in wonder. He looked at the world with his eyes alone and saw everything clearly for the first time since he was an infant.

The spell had not only healed his minor sores, wounds, and blemishes, but it also healed his vision. In fact, the only thing that hadn't been healed was the scar upon his forehead. Harry suddenly realized just how bad of a beating his body had taken over the years. He had broken, bruised, and lost bones. He had experienced concussions and numerous cuts and bruises of varying severity. Now, however, his body was whole, unbuttered, and cleansed. He felt stronger, more agile, and more flexible. This spell would definitely come in handy. He would have to thank Dumbledore once he got back to the Burrow.

Harry suddenly realized that the sun had almost fully risen above the horizon. Knowing Mrs. Weasley, she'd probably be worried sick and pacing around the kitchen already, even with the note he had left. He decided, with much difficulty, that he would wait until after breakfast before trying to siphon any more memories. He quickly gathered his belongings and sprinted towards the Burrow, anxious to tell everyone about his first "training sessions."

Before the house came into view, Harry put his glasses back on so that he could surprise everyone even more. When he finally reached the gate, he was greeted by Ginny, not Mrs. Weasley. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the way Ginny was looking at him. She looked uncannily like her mother. Seeing his smile, Ginny ran and embraced him and gave him a soft kiss.

"Good morning," said Harry, his smile even bigger.

"I was so worried Harry," responded Ginny, who now had a much more serious expression on her face, "Why didn't you wake me up? We could have gone for a walk or started making breakfast or…anything really. Where did you go by the way?"

Harry kissed her again and began to lead her back to the house before responding, "I went to the clearing where we normally play quidditch. I couldn't sleep and decided to look at some of the memories Dumbledore gave me. I figured that I should get started with my training if I was going to do anything, and it was a good thing I did. It was amazing Ginny, but I'll wait until everyone is here before I explain it."

"Now your just teasing Harry," she said with a pout on her face, but she quickly changed it to a smile, "It's ok though, I can wait."

They both walked into the kitchen, hand in hand, and sat down at the table. Mrs. Weasley smiled at the couple before continuing with her cooking. Fred and George barely glanced up before returning to their copy of the Daily Prophet. As Harry continued looked around, he noticed that only Hermione and Ron were missing. Bill and Fleur were still in there pajamas, Charlie was dressed in his dragon-hide cloak, and Mr. Weasley was reading a book entitled _How Stuff Works_, which had a picture of an airplane on the cover. A few minutes later, as Mrs. Weasley was just finishing the bacon, Hermione came down the stairs, Ron in tow.

"Oh Harry, there you are!" she said, a look of relief etched across her face, "We were so worried."

"Yeah mate, don't go running off like that without waking me up at least," Ron said with an equally happy expression, "Hermione woke me up and told me you were gone. I thought I was being attacked at first and I almost hexed her. Luckily, I was too comfortable to move."

At this, everyone laughed, including Ron. They all sat down as Mrs. Weasley put the steaming hot food on the table. Harry took a deep breath and his nostrils were filled with the smell of eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, gravy, porridge, and fresh pumpkin juice. He greedily helped himself to generous helpings of everything. Once he was done, he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Ginny looked at him in anticipation, while everyone else looked confused.

"I just wanted to tell you all where I was this morning," he began, causing their bewildered looks to become those of interest, "Well, I got up this morning and decided to look at some of the memories, or "training sessions," that Dumbledore gave me. The first memory I watched explained Dumbledore's plan. As it turns out, the memories are not meant to be watched, they are meant to be absorbed."

Harry paused to let this shocking information sink in before he continued, "This surprised me just as much as you. I had no idea that you could absorb someone else's memories, and Dumbledore told me that it has actually never been done before. He seemed to think that I could do it though, and he was right. This morning, I became the first wizard to siphon another wizard's thoughts. Not only that, but I learned a new spell by absorbing the memory, _Remiedo Infinito_. This is an extremely powerful and difficult healing spell, and I think it will come in handy in the coming months. Once I had learned it, I tested it on myself, with some interesting results."

With this, Harry removed his glasses and looked around at everyone. They all had stunned looks on their faces and didn't seem to comprehend what he had just told them. To demonstrate, Harry read the small print on the back of Fred and George's paper. Seeing that they still seemed skeptical, Harry pulled out his wand, pointed it at Bill, and silently thought, _Remiedo Infinito_. Instantly, Bill's scars dramatically faded until they were almost gone. He brought his hands up to his face and felt his smooth skin, at a loss for words. Smiling, he ran over to Harry and hugged him. Harry returned the embrace and looked around at the rest of the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes, and the rest of the Weasleys were all smiling.

"Wicked," said Ron, unable to find another word to describe what he had just seen.

"Thanks," replied a smiling Harry, putting his wand back in his pocket, "I can heal almost any wound, but not any resulting from dark magic. That's why my scar isn't gone and why Bill's scars are not completely gone. Since Bill's blood has been only slightly tainted by the werewolf's curse, I was able to make the scars less noticeable. However, he will always bear them as a mark of the curse."

"I vouldn't have it any uzzer vay. Like I alvays say to Molly, scars are like ze memories; zey're not alvays goot, but ze should never be forgotten," Fleur said, with tears in her eyes, "Besides, I zink ze are sexy."

The room erupted with laughter as Bill smiled and Fleur leaned over to give him a kiss. After the laughter had subsided, everyone returned to their meal and began to discuss the possibilities of Harry's new training. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley guessed that most of the spells would be defensive in nature. The Weasley boys were more hopeful for offensive magic like advanced curses and hexes. Harry and Ginny just listened, holding hands and smiling broadly. Hermione was just excited to learn such advanced magic and asked Harry if he could teach them how to siphon the memories after lunch so that they could begin training.

"Actually, Hermione, you can't learn these spells like I have. We'll still train, and I'll teach you everything I can, but these memories are one of a kind. If I removed them, I wouldn't know any of the spells anymore," Harry paused, seeing the disappointed looks on his friends' faces, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll all be able to pick up on these spells fairly quickly. I mean, you had no problem back in the D.A. and that was in fifth year. You also don't have to try and figure them out from a book."

This seemed to cheer Hermione up slightly, but Harry could tell that she was still disappointed. He couldn't help feeling guilty. Even though he hadn't done anything wrong, he knew why she was upset. She had always worked hard to be at the top of the class, and now Harry would be gaining unimaginable power without breaking a sweat. Although he couldn't blame her, he also knew that she would never really have wanted to be in his shoes.

The only reason that Harry was receiving this special training was that he held the fate of the world on his shoulders. His friends had always accepted this as a fact, but none of them really knew how big of a burden it really was. Harry had often felt alone in the wizarding world, but Ron and Hermione had always been there to prove him wrong. Now, for the first time in six years, Ron and Hermione wouldn't be able to help him. Just as he felt his face begin to fall, Ginny squeezed his hand, reminding him that he would never be alone. Harry looked into her eyes and felt his spirits lift. In those eyes he could see strength, hope, and what he needed most, love.


	5. Chapter 5: Training Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Training Begins**

After lunch, everyone followed Harry out to the clearing he had used that morning. They all stood in silence as he placed the pensieve on the stump and removed the vial labeled three. He pulled out the cork and placed his wand into the swirling mist. After he had pulled out the memory, he looked up and gave Ginny a small wink before placing the wand to his temple.

The memory shot into his skull much quicker this time, and he fell to his knees as it began to burn. Everyone rushed to help him, but he waved them away. He clenched his fists as he started to feel his eyes water, but he wouldn't let the memory escape. Once again, his willpower won out and he felt the memory settle. Harry relaxed his hands and wiped the tears on his sleeve. He looked around sheepishly at everyone's concerned faces.

"Sorry guys, I guess I forgot to mention that it is kind of painful," he said with a smile, "Don't worry though, it's getting easier so the next one should be no problem."

"That's good to hear Harry, but are you sure you're all right?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. It goes away once the memory settles. It's just the mental fight beforehand that hurts," responded Harry, "Besides, it's definitely worth it. Watch this."

With one sweeping motion, Harry brought down his wand leaving behind a silver streak. Instead of disappearing, the silver began to condense. Harry held his hands around the molten blob and it began to reshape itself. Once the metal had solidified, He reached out and cupped the object in his hands. Carefully, he brought it over to Ginny and handed it to her. He watched as her face broke into a smile.

"It's beautiful Harry," she said, holding the silver rose up for everyone to see, "How did you do that though? What spell did you use?"

"It wasn't a spell, it was alchemy," responded Harry, an amused look on his face as he saw everyone gasp.

While he waited for this knew development to sink in, Harry reviewed everything he had just learned from the memory. Before today, Harry had no idea what alchemy was. Now, he knew everything that you could possibly read about on the subject: Alchemy, the magic that held the universe itself together. He saw the power of alchemy, but he was also frightened of the dangers. Alchemy had one fundamental rule, the rule of equal exchange: _for everything that is created, something of equal value must be destroyed_. Harry now realized the dual nature of this branch of magic; it was a two-edged sword, and he was standing on the blade.

"Blimey Harry, alchemy's supposed to be one of the most ancient and complex branches of magic. I've never even seen it before," said Ron, his mouth agape, "It is pretty wicked though."

Harry's grin widened as Hermione began to speak, "He's right Harry, but alchemy's also one of the most dangerous types of magic. That's why it isn't taught at Hogwarts. The consequences of misguided alchemy could be catastrophic."

"Don't worry, Hermione, I know all about alchemy," responded Harry, tapping his head, "It's all up here, the history, the theory, and the dangers."

"I've always been curious about alchemy, but it is one of the most secretive arts in the magical world. Only a handful of people know the secrets of alchemy, and even fewer can truly call themselves alchemists," said Mr. Weasley, "It's not something that you can read in a book, and it's not something you can just learn. It's a unique ability, almost as rare as Parseltongue. The fact that you are an alchemist is truly amazing, but I don't know how you did it. Dumbledore knew quite a bit about alchemy, but he was not an alchemist."

"You're right Mr. Weasley, but that was not one of Dumbledore's memories, it was Nicholas Flamel's. It was Flamel's philosopher stone Voldemort was after back in my first year. The philosopher's stone is the goal of alchemy, and Flamel was one of three people who have created one," said Harry, his voice monotone as if reading from a script, "Flamel must have given Dumbledore his vast knowledge of alchemy so that Dumbledore could pass it on to the next worthy alchemist. Dumbledore must have seen the gift in me, just as he saw it in Tom Riddle."

"Tom Riddle, who's Tom Riddle?" asked Mrs. Weasley before she put a hand over her mouth in realization.

"That's right, Voldemort is also an alchemist," said Harry, pleased that none of them had flinched at the name, "I didn't know it at the time, but I have seen him perform alchemy before. After he was resurrected, he created a metallic hand for Wormtail out of thin air. I never really gave it a second thought, until now. I always thought it was like conjuring a chair or food, which I've seen McGonagall do before. Now I know that he actually created that hand by reorganizing matter, by using alchemy. That's why Dumbledore gave me these memories, to fight Voldemort. I need to know everything he does; I need to be able to face him as an equal. Ancient magic is the key, alchemy is the key."

"Harry, you can't be serious," Ginny said, concern in her voice, "Voldemort's evil, you can't possibly want to be his equal. There has to be something else. You need to catch Voldemort off-guard, you need to show him something new."

Harry turned to her and looked into her eyes, responding, "That's exactly what I'm going to do. I don't know how exactly, but trust me. Alchemy is the flow of the universe and the basis of all magic. Alchemy is the ancient magic that Dumbledore has always said Voldemort never understood. I always assumed that he meant that Voldemort was ignorant, but Dumbledore was saying that Voldemort was wrong. Like you said Mr. Weasley, alchemy is the most mysterious branch of magic. Voldemort twists alchemy into unnatural forms, other alchemists go with the grain and respect the boundaries, but no one has ever truly understood alchemy. The true potential of alchemy has never been realized, and Dumbledore thought that I could be the one to realize this potential. I don't know what I'm looking for, but I do know what I need to do. I need to keep training you three and myself. I'm sure I will find the answer when I'm ready."

They all nodded, trusting his judgment. He smiled and began to put away the vials. Once he had finished cleaning up, he turned to the group anxiously waiting for him. Everyone, including Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had there wands out, ready to begin. Harry reviewed both of the new memories he had obtained so far and decided to teach them _Remiedo Infinito_ first. Alchemy was far too complicated and dangerous to start with, and the healing spell would allow them to train longer and harder in the future. Having made his decision, Harry took out his wand and organized his thoughts.

"I thought we would begin with the healing spell I learned," he began and watched as everyone nodded in agreement, although Fred and George seemed slightly disappointed, "Many people are going to die in this war, and I don't want you all to be among them. This spell will not only help you, but others caught in Voldemort's path. It's not going to be easy to learn, though. The spell is extremely advanced, far beyond N.E.W.T. levels, but I think that all of you can do it.

"Now, to begin, there are a few things to understand. The spell takes concentration and love. You have to focus on the incantation, your target, and yourself. It's a really weird feeling, but it's like the magical energy comes from inside you and surges out of your arm. You have to help pull out that energy, direct it, and release it. To start, we'll practice the incantation verbally. It can be done either way, but I would rather you learned it before you tried to do it non-verbally."

After his speech, Harry paired the Weasleys, Hermione, and Fleur up and began watching them struggle with the difficult spell. As he walked between the pairs, he remembered his D.A. lessons. It seemed like it had been so long ago, when in reality it was only just over a year. The difference between the D.A. and the present bunch was staggering. Hermione and Ron had obviously been practicing since the end of term, and Harry was surprised at Fred and George's wand work. Although he had never seen Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in a learning environment, he was impressed with their serious manner and obvious skill. Bill, Fleur, and Charlie were making excellent progress as well, but Ginny was simply amazing.

As the only under-aged wizard, Harry had mistakenly assumed that Ginny would have the most trouble. The opposite seemed to be true. Ginny had been the first one to produce any results. After only ten minutes of practice, everyone had mastered the incantation, but only Ginny's wand was beginning to produce some light. Harry grinned to himself as he realized that Slughorn really was an expert.

After an hour and a half of practice, everyone had at least been able to produce light. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could fully perform the spell, and Ginny had become quite proficient. After Hermione successfully cast the spell for the fifth time, Mrs. Weasley suggested that they stop for dinner. Everyone quickly agreed and began walking back to the house. Harry followed the others at a slower pace, hoping to have a quick word with Ginny. Sure enough, she stopped to wait for him. As she approached, he noticed the concerned look on her face. It felt so good to have someone to love, especially someone as amazing as Ginny.

"Are you alright Harry?" she asked.

"Of course I am, I just wanted to have a quick word with you about the training," responded Harry, but he knew that this was not true.

"Oh ok," said Ginny with a grin on her face, "Were you impressed at how well I did? You seemed pretty pleased out there."

"Yeah, I was. You were amazing, even better than your older brothers, but I wanted to talk about why." Harry frowned as he continued, "I think that Tom Riddle's powers drained into you when I destroyed the diary."

At his words, Ginny's jaw dropped. Harry could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes. He quickly wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to calm her down. Instead, she broke down. It was as if he had unintentionally opened a damn, releasing a flood of emotions. As she continued to let her sorrow pour out through her tears, Harry wondered about the reasons behind this burst of emotions.

When Dumbledore had told him that Voldemort had given him some of his powers, Harry had been angry and resentful. He had felt ashamed of being associated in any way with Voldemort. He had also been too shocked to react. Although his connection had come as a surprise, Ginny had told him that she recognized her connection to Voldemort. She had said that she was the only other person who understood as he did. Suddenly, the truth hit him like an express train.

"Ginny, how long have you known?" he asked her as she slowly stopped shaking, "When did you figure it out?"

"I knew since the Chamber, but I denied it until you told me about the horcruxes," said Ginny with a grim expression on her face, "You and I not only have some of Tom's powers, but also some of his soul."

"Are you sure though?" asked Harry, but he knew it to be fact.

"I'm sure Harry. It all makes sense. You indirectly killed Voldemort when you were a baby, and then Tom Riddle while he and I were connected. Horcruxes are made by murdering someone, but maybe because you didn't do anything evil, your soul wasn't ripped apart. Instead, a small part of Voldemort's soul transferred to you and me. Either way, we are both carrying something evil." Ginny looked like she was on the verge of tears again, but Harry stopped her with a soft kiss.

Pulling away, a smile on his face, Harry said, "Don't worry Ginny. We didn't want his soul. It doesn't belong in us, but maybe we can use it. Think about it. I've had a connection with Voldemort since birth. I can enter his thoughts and see his plans. What if you can do the same? What if you have a connection with me?"

Harry began to blush at the grin spreading across Ginny's face, "That's not what I meant, but that's another conversation. Right now, we need to think about this connection, see if we can manipulate it. Voldemort has been using Occlumency against me since the Department of Mysteries, so we may not be able to use that path. We could use our connection though. I don't know how or why we would, but it may be useful in the future."

The thought of being so intimately connected to Harry seemed to completely change Ginny. Now, she was positively beaming. She reached up to Harry's face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. After she had let go, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I've always been afraid of the Chamber," she said, her voice calm and serious, "Ever since you destroyed the diary, I was worried that I was somehow tainted. That's one of the reasons why I still didn't talk to you. You were a beacon of light, and I felt like I had a shadow hanging over me. Now that I actually know that a part of him is inside of me, I don't feel that bad. It's all because of you."

"I know what you mean," Harry said, his tone matching the dark memories racing through his mind, "All of my life, I've felt out of place. Even in the wizarding world. Sure, people treat me like a hero, but I've always been sickened by my connection to Voldemort. I accept it though. It's my responsibility, and I wouldn't have it any other way. What's the point in being angry about it? Why not use the tools we are given? That's what I've learned from your family. That's what I learned from Dumbledore."

Suddenly, a bright flash erupted above them, causing Harry to cover Ginny and reach for his wand. As he looked up, he was relieved to see that it was Dumbledore. He put his wand back in his pocket and helped Ginny up, brushing the dust off her robes. Dumbledore flew over and came to rest on Harry's shoulder. Harry was again amazed at how light the enormous bird was and began to listen as Dumbledore began to sing.

"_Harry, I'm sorry that this task had to befall you,_" he began, "_I wish that I could have taken up this burden. I did not know that Voldemort's soul resided in you, but I think I know someone who could help you remove the soul fragment when the time is right. The wedding is coming up and you will be busy training and preparing. While you are preoccupied, I will go and see what I can find. While I am gone, please do not forget that you must also live. It is ok to have a little fun._"

With these words, Dumbledore vanished in a column of flame, leaving Harry and Ginny behind.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He said that he may know someone who can help us remove Tom's soul," Harry said, smiling at the excitement on Ginny's face, "Since we'll be training hard and getting ready for the wedding, Dumbledore's gone off to find this person. He also said to have a little fun while he's gone, but don't get too excited. Now that I know your potential, I'm going to be harder on you in the future. I figure we can start by trying to use this connection to our advantage."

"Nothing would make me happier," responded Ginny with a mischievous grin. She reached for his hand, and they began their walk back to the Burrow.

When they reached the Burrow, they found out that Fred and George had gone to Diagon Alley to check in at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They had said that they would be back for dinner. Everyone else was nearly finished with lunch; they had obviously been too hungry to wait for Harry and Ginny. As Harry pulled out a chair for Ginny, everyone expressed a desire to go back to the clearing after lunch. Harry thought this was a great idea and expressed his agreement by shoveling his food into his mouth as quickly as possible.

Once everyone was full, Mrs. Weasley enchanted the dishes to clean themselves, while everyone else filed out the door. At the clearing, Harry paired everyone back up. This time, he paired Hermione and Ron, Ginny and Charlie, Mr. Weasley and Bill, and Mrs. Weasley and Fleur so that each pair had a teacher and a student. While everyone continued to practice, Harry uncorked another vial. After he had siphoned the memory, Harry began to laugh. This caused the others to stop what they were doing and stare at him.

"What's up Harry? Was it a tickling charm?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"We already know those Mr. Weasley, so Dumbledore wouldn't need to teach Harry that one," stated Hermione, "Besides, it wouldn't really be that useful."

Ron put his face in his hands, while everyone else laughed. Hermione, realizing that Mr. Weasley was making a joke, began to blush in embarrassment. Mr. Weasley walked up and gave her a hug, causing both of them to grin. Harry noticed that Ron had a look of longing on his face.

As soon as everyone had calmed down, Harry told them about the memory. It was Dumbledore's version of Occlumency and Ligilimency training. What had made Harry laugh was that he had remembered Dumbledore saying that he should have taught him instead of Snape. Harry found it ironic that Dumbledore had gotten his wish, in a way. Mr. Weasley volunteered to test Harry's powers. Harry obliged by quickly piercing the veils around Mr. Weasley's mind. Harry felt the memories sweeping by him and found that he couldn't stop. Luckily, Mr. Weasley pushed him out before he had reached the more 'interesting' memories. Mr. Weasley returned the favor, but Harry brought up his shields quickly, although not as fast as he expected. He was disappointed with his new skills. Everything else had come so easily. Why then wasn't he a master?  
"It seems that you'll still have to work on your mental skills, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, literally reading his thoughts, "The skills of the mind cannot be learned. They require hard work and practice. You are proficient, but you only know the theory. You need to focus and learn control. You will be a master in time, far better than I am."

Harry felt the words lift his hopes. He realized that he had been taking this training for granted and felt ashamed. Of course he would need to practice. Of course he wouldn't just be able to master everything thrown at him. He realized that this also applied to alchemy. Although he knew everything in theory, he still had a lot to learn. There was also the untapped potential of alchemy, seemingly just outside his reach. It was like a black hole in his mind, frightening and awesome at the same time. He couldn't get cocky, there was too much at stake.

A bright flash brought Harry from his thoughts and he looked up to see that Dumbledore was back. Harry was happy that Dumbledore had found his friend so quickly, but his elation disappeared as Dumbledore began to sing a slow, sad song.

"_Harry, Diagon Alley is under attack!_" his phoenix began, despair evident in his song, "_Fred and George are trying to fight them off, but they won't last long. You must go as quickly as possible._"

With that, Dumbledore disappeared. Harry quickly filled everyone in on the situation and banished all of the equipment back to the Burrow. Harry ran over and grabbed on to Ginny's arm. Everyone quickly followed his lead, forming a small ring. With a small _pop_, the Weasleys found themselves on the edge of a raging battle.

Harry quickly picked out Fred and George's flaming heads in the mass of hats and hoods. He grabbed Ginny's arm and began to run towards them as Mr. Weasley began to shout orders at the others. Hermione and Ron set off to battle the dementors swarming above Madam Malkin's while Charlie ran to aid some wizards fighting off a giant. Mr. Weasley told Bill to take care of the werewolves, a job him and Fleur were more than happy to handle. After everyone had left, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley began to walk amongst the fallen, binding Death Eaters, healing wizards, and placing shield charms around the helpless. As they were doing so, Order members began to appear, alerted by Mrs. Weasley.

Harry quickly caught up to Fred and George and was impressed with their tactics. They were back to back and were shouting orders as often as jinxes. Seeing Harry, George gave him a look that clearly said 'we've got this under control.' Harry nodded and released Ginny.

"Alright Ginny, here's your chance to watch my back," he said with a wink, "And don't worry, I've got yours."

Ginny smiled and turned around to face the masked figures surrounding them. Harry began firing stunning spells non-stop, but his spells were easily deflected. While he was trying to break their defenses, Ginny was creating some of her own. Both forces were having trouble hitting their targets, but the Death Eaters had numbers on their side. It was only a matter of time before they broke through. Harry's mind was racing for a solution, an idea, anything. Suddenly, he got an idea. Harry cleared his mind, put up his mental shields, and thought _Levicorpus_. The ring of Death Eaters around him suddenly flipped upside down as if a rope had pulled up on their ankles. They paused for a moment in mid-air before the assault of spells began again.

Harry was not worried anymore. The Death Eaters were firing spells in desperation. They were scared. Harry erected a shield around him and Ginny to give her a rest. She lowered her wand and watched as some of the spells rebounded on their casters. Harry raised his wand again and, with one sweeping motion, all of the Death Eaters wands flew out of their hands and created a molten blob of matter. Harry put his wand back in his pocket and began to direct the matter with his hands. The Death Eaters watched in horror as the globe of matter grew. Harry was pulling matter out of the air around them. He was conducting a symphony of magic before Ginny's awestruck eyes. When the globe stopped growing, it split itself into smaller orbs that began to stretch and harden. Once they had hardened, Harry set the shackles around each of the death eater's wrists.

With a loud thump, the ring of Death Eaters fell to the ground. It was obvious by their vacant expressions that they were all stunned. Ginny turned to Harry and wrapped her arms around him. Holding Ginny tight, Harry swept his gaze over the battlefield. The fighting had completely stopped and the Death Eaters who had not been knocked out were nowhere to be found. Harry lowered his shield and took Ginny's hand as he began to walk towards the Order member gathered near Gringotts.

"That was amazing you two!" exclaimed Ron, clapping Harry on the back, "You should have seen the looks on everyone's faces. I don't know who was more shocked, mum or the Death Eater she was fighting."

"Yeah Harry, I've never seen anything-" began Hermione, but she was cut off by a series of _pops_ around them.

Aurors and Ministry wizards began to appear amidst the fallen friends and enemies. A few rushed to check on the fallen giant, but most just stood silent, shocked by the battle that was already over. Rufus Scrimgeor was the first to regain his composure and he immediately began to approach Harry. Close behind him was Percy Weasley and none other than Dolores Umbridge. She had a look of absolute loathing on her face, a look that Harry was sure he matched. Before they had reached Harry, Mr. Weasley stepped forward to greet them.

"Hello Minister, Dolores, Percy," he said, his tone unreadable, "As you can see, the situation has been handled. Fred and George were here when it began and we came as soon as they sent word. We can give you a full account if you would like, but I would prefer to do so at a later date. We really need to take care of the wounded and arrest the Death Eaters."

"Not so fast Arthur. The Minister would like to have a word with those two," said Dolores, pointing at Ginny and Harry.

"What do you want with us?" asked Ginny.

"You Ginevra Molly Weasley are charged with the use of underage magic. Since you are not yet of age and you came here of your own accord, you are not innocent on the grounds of self-protection. You Harry James Potter are charged with the use of Dark Magic and the killing of twenty Death Eaters," said the Minister, and Harry was surprised to see that he did not look happy, "Your court dates will be scheduled, and Harry must come with me. I am sorry, but this is the law."

"I don't think so, Minister," responded Harry, pulling Ginny closer to himself, "Ginny may have come here of her own accord today, but she did not know what she would face. She came with the original intention of saving her older brothers, as did we all. She only used magic once she was attacked. As for the other charge, I think you need to come up with a more believable charge before you bring me in. I don't use Dark Magic and I didn't kill anyone. If you were to look closer, you would realize those _Death Eaters_ are merely stunned."

Harry lowered his voice to a whisper, but the anger in his voice made his message clear enough for everyone to hear, "Before you accuse me, consider who your real enemies are."

Harry turned his gaze to Dolores Umbridge, causing her to gasp in outrage, "Me? You dare accuse me? I would never fight against the Ministry, unlike you and that fool Dumbledore. The preservation of peace in the wizarding world has always been my number one priority. How dare you accuse me of anything, you filthy child."

"You forget yourself Dolores. I am not a child and I did not accuse you of fighting against the ministry. I accused you of being an enemy."

"I will not take this impertinence," shouted Umbridge, hate evident in her tone, "Harry Potter, I challenge you to a wizards duel!"

This caused everyone to gasp. Scrimgeor began to protest, but Harry silenced him with a look. Harry released Ginny and stepped forward, his wand in his hand. Everyone backed up, forming a ring around the combatants. Dolores pulled out her wand and faced Harry. The two enemies bowed and before Harry had raised his head, Dolores had begun firing spells.

Luckily, Harry had been expecting her to cheat. He hadn't bothered to raise his head before erecting a shield charm. The spell rebounded back towards Umbridge, who had to dive to the ground to evade it. Harry raised his wand and readied himself for her next assault. She stood back up and sent a ball of flame his way. Harry responded with a jet of water from his wand. Umbridge shot a stunner, Harry parried, a jinx, a counter-jinx, a hex, a shield. Harry deflected everything she threw at him, but he wasn't smiling. It was obvious that Harry was taking this battle very seriously. He wasn't playing with Umbridge, he was breaking her down. This fight was not about magic, it was about will power. Harry was determined to reveal her for what she was. He was determined to show them what he had seen when he had looked inside her mind.

While Dolores was watching the Minister state his ridiculous charges, Harry had been delving into the depths of her mind. Harry had been surprised at what a poor Occlumens Umbridge was. He hadn't had any trouble entering her mind, and had found it easy to find what he wanted. Obviously, she felt that she had nothing to hide. Her head was filled with plans to destroy mud-bloods and half-breeds, to enslave elves and goblins, and to destroy Harry Potter. After seeing these thoughts, Harry knew he had to provoke her. He had to show the Minister who she really was. With these thoughts, he began his battle with Dolores Umbridge, something he had wanted to do since he met her.

The spells continued to fly and the battle had become more of a dance. Dolores was tiring and had fallen to one knee, while Harry continued to dodge and circle around her. , Dolores collapsed to the ground, clutching her wand. Harry could hear her long, rattling breaths. She was obviously exhausted, which was just what Harry wanted.

"I have won Minister," Harry said, turning to face Scrimgeor, "Now I will show you who Dolores Umbridge truly is."

Harry walked over to Umbridge and placed his wand to her temple. Her body and mind were too exhausted to resist. As he pulled his wand away, a thin strand of mist came with it. Harry lifted his wand and approached the Minister.

"This is one of Dolores Umbridge's memories Minister. Would you like to look at it?" asked Harry, a smirk on his face.

The Minister nodded slowly, and Harry put the wand to his temple. The memory shot into Scrimgeor's head and he jumped backward, shocked at its contents. He glanced up at Harry, his look apologetic, and then at Umbridge. Harry saw his eyes narrow as he looked at Dolores' prone body. Scrimgeor raised his wand and ropes shot out of it, binding Umbridge. He then called over two aurors to take her along with the Death Eaters.

"I'm sorry Harry, I had no idea," began Scrimgeor, his tone somber, "I never would have employed someone that vile. I only kept her on because Fudge said she did such a good job. Now I know that it was her ideals that appealed to Fudge. He may be proud but he's not evil. I don't think even he knew how prejudice she was though. Now it all makes sense. Why you hate me so much and why you won't help me. Ever since I took office, I've been listening to that woman's twisted advice. It was her idea to make you help the Ministry, and I think we should try something different. _I_ would like to help _you_ Harry. How can I help you? Lord knows, we need all of the help we can. It's hard enough trying to fight evil when it's branded."

Harry had to agree with the Minister. He had enemies everywhere, but now here was an opportunity to make an ally. Although Harry had been wary to trust the Ministry in the past, he felt that Scrimgeor was being honest. He wasn't asking for Harry to play the poster boy for the Ministry, he was asking Harry to let him help stop Voldemort. That was something that Harry respected and needed. Harry reached out and grasped the Minister's hand. As they shook hands, Harry's mind reviewed the day's events. Dolores Umbridge was anything but a Death Eater, and yet she was still evil. There were still more people like her out there. Harry realized Scrimgeor was right, not all of their enemies were clearly marked.


End file.
